The Little Problem
by mindashii
Summary: Send in your OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers :) This is a little OC contest of mine, that is a little difficult. Cheers to the few who follow through. **

**You see, I just made another account to publish this story on, but I can't add anything for two days. Because of spam reasons. **

**So once I chose the winning OC's, the full story will be published on my new account :) **

**TheTimeXIsNow **** Is my account.**

**So I have a couple of rules. **

**1.) No obvious Mary-Sue's. Every female OC is a Mary-Sue, there is no avoiding it. But I'm talking about OC's who's "eyes are a mixture of violet, crimson, and electric blue," And whose "hair is golden like the sun on the top, and a mixture of red, black, and blue on the bottom," I know dying hair is fun, but there's no need for it in OC's.**

**2.) My OC is the main character, so your OC's will be her friends, enemies, or love interest, if someone sends in a male OC.**

**Summary of the story: **_Severus Snape can take on any situation without showing an ounce of emotion. Accept, when he meets Cecily Potter. The Problem? She's a spitting image of her mother, Lily._

**Like it? 'K then, send in your OC's, and good luck :D**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age:

Height:

Body Type (thin, athletic build, overweight):

Appearance:

Hair color:

Hair-style (curly, straight/length):

Eye color:

Blood status:

Background:

House:

Year:

Roommates:

Favorite Class:

Most Hated Class:

Most hated professor:

Favorite Professor:

Home:

Mother:

Father:

Siblings: (Do they go to Hogwarts too?)

Friends:

Crush:

Enemies:

Personality:

Favorite Food or Candy:

Hobby:

Pet? What kind and what is its name?:

Pet Relationship?: (Is the pet you OC's best friend, or is it a nuisance?)

Patronus:

Wand:

-Wood:

-Core:

-Length:

Clothing style:

Does your character play Quidditch? Any preferred position on the field?

Is your OC a friend, enemy, or love interest to my OC?:

* * *

><p><strong>My OC: (The main character)<strong>

Name: Cecily Potter

Age: 13

Height: 5'2"

Body Type (thin, athletic build, overweight): Petite

Appearance: Heart shaped face, beauty mark on her neck.

Hair color: Dark red

Hair-style (curly, straight/length): Straight, down past her chest.

Eye color: Dark green.

Blood status: Pureblood

Background: Harry Potter's sister, but wasn't there the night her parents where killed. She was with her grandparents. She is unfazed by Harry's fame, but finds it annoying when people always approach her like: "Are you Harry's sister! OMG!". Aunt Petunia dosen't always treat her bad like Harry, because she's always wanted a daughter. But she remembers Cecily's roots, so she can be nasty to her. Harry and Cecily are particularly close. She's never had Potions before because of a schedule mix-up, but she finally has it in her third year. That's where the story begins.

House: Gryffindor

Year: Third

Roommates: Any OC's entered, Hermoine Granger.

Favorite Class: Potions (Later in the story)

Most Hated Class: Divination (Because of the professor)

Most hated professor: Trelawney. Creeps her out.

Favorite Professor: Snape.

Home: Pivet Drive.

Mother: Lily Potter

Father: James Potter

Siblings: (Do they go to Hogwarts too?) Duh :P Harry!

Friends: Any OC's, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Neville. Semi close with Seamus, Blaise, and Luna.

Crush: Any OC's, teacher crush on Snape. Also a small crush on Ron.

Enemies: ANy OC's, Draco and Pansy.

Personality: Kind-hearted, yet bossy. Sweet and outgoing, but procrastinates school work. Likes the oddest things. See's good in people, like her mother, but a joker like her dad.

Favorite Food or Candy: Anything chocolate, a good meal from the Great Hall.

Hobby: Reading with Hermoine, writing, drawing, and Quidditch.

Pet? What kind and what is its name?: Black and white cat, named Mr. Marbles.

Pet Relationship?: (Is the pet you OC's best friend, or is it a nuisance?) Best Friend.

Patronus: Polar bear

Wand:

-Wood: Dark Lacewood

-Core: Phoenix feather

-Length: 12"

Clothing style: Casual, colors: Gray, black, white, dark purple, and tan.

Does your character play Quidditch? Any preferred position on the field? Yes, Beater.

Is your OC a friend, enemy, or love interest to my OC?: She IS my Oc, :)


	2. WINNERS!

**Hello everyone! Today I'm going to announce the OC's that I will be using in my story. First off, before I begin, I just wanna say: If your OC wasn't selected, it was probabley because I couldn't find a way to incorporate him/or her into the story. I liked every OC that I got, so chosing was hard!**

_**Main OC's:**_

Jadelyn Lalaine Bailon.

Ian Sparks.

Mary Evers.

Jenna Morgana.

_**Backround OC's:**_

Agatha Thorne.

Blanche Hardbroom.

**The story should be published soon, and forget what I said about the story being published on a different account, it shall be published on my current one :) When I do publish it, I will let you all know via updating this story. **

**-Andi**


End file.
